


Teen Pygmalion

by glyph_zero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:33:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyph_zero/pseuds/glyph_zero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is 17 when he realises he has long since stopped building the perfect pet, or companion or friend and has been building the perfect <i>boyfriend</i> and that for several years now</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Pygmalion

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own, I don't own Teen Wolf etc.

When Danny's upset he codes. 

It's not something he consciuosly chooses, not something that makes a whole lot of sense. But he craves the control he has, the clarity of something _he_ creates, something entirely under his control.

Sometimes he suspects he has some issues. Minor ones.

The first time he swears to himself to build a better friend is after Jackson threw his eraser at him. 

They are 7 years old, in second grade and Jackson is going through a difficult phase. 

Which, of course, is not what goes through Dannys mind, then. 

He just knows that Jackson is a jerk, who demands Danny spends the day with him on one day and throws erasers at him the next.

Danny comes home, crying from disappointment and anger and swears he will _make_ a better friend, like Robby the robot (his father has gifted him Asimovs robot stories last Christmas. Something he will come to regret)

It's the first time Danny voluntarily asks to be taken to the library.

The second time Danny gets frustrated is when people at school mock him for having been nice to a flower. 

It was just a flower, and people trampled on it for no reason and Danny watered it a little, so what? Flowers are alive, too.

He's angry and hurt, especially since Jacks didn't fully take his side, defending him in public, yes, but mocking him as well, in private. 

Danny nearly cried, comes home and immediately powers up his pc. 

He is ten, and the books are hard and diffcult, but everytime the numbers and letters on his screen behave the way he wants he feels a bit calmer, a bit happier, more in control until the world is sunshines and suspiciously well muscled unicorns again.

11 and 12 pass and Danny learns constantly, faster then his peers, dicussing in forums and threads, writing on the side. It's fun, but still difficult.

They don't talk about when he is 13.

14 brings a change. 

His Lego Mind Storm sets are used up, the simple machines no longer supporting his complex programs and high ambitions. 

He has been steadily attending coding summer camps and even the machines there are starting to feel...small.

His parents, seeing that, spend some time debating and then spend several hundred dollars to get him something new: it's an Aibo, a robot dog and Danny loves it more then anything in the world.

This year he learns how to program a functional neural network for the first time and puts it into the dog. 

He names it Eleu and it follows him around everywhere (in the house, that is. Most of Eleus processing happens in one of Dannys servers, Eleus chassis has not enough power for that).

15 and Danny has his coming out crisis. 

He spends entire weeks cooped up in his bedroom, typing, revising, implementing, testing, cursing, shouting, and trashing things. 

Eleu spends a lot of time deactivated or hiding under the bed.

His family is by now savvy enough to leave him alone when he is in a mood like this. 

His father simply leaves the food on a tray by his door, listening to the loud rambling and occasionally crashing noises before wandering of with a sigh.

Danny is 16, begins dating men and Eleu grows in leaps and bounds.

The "simple" neural net concept makes room for a fully flashed out BDI Agent structure.

A complicated, neural net like dataspace allows him to remember complex concepts and make "intuitive" connections that can't be put into normal language.

A horroundesly large, error prone expert system allows predictions about the future and probaility based logic networks allow handling of uncertain knowledge.

It's all at the very edge of AI research, but a string of bad decisions when it comes to boyfriends carry him through it.

The old chassis makes room for the knew chassis, and the knew one is replaced by experimental ones from Boston Dynamics that Danny only has access to thanks to the exceptional work he has submitted.

No matter his GPA, his college career is already secured. Every ivy laegue college in the country is fighting over him. It's quite amusing and the pride and envy of his family are doing wonders for his ego (though he never shows anything, of course. He is, after all, the nice guy)

Danny is 16, strange things are happening, and Danny meets the man of his life (well, wet fantasies), Stiles' cousin Miguel.

He is the ultimate in bad boy fantasies and by now Danny nows his type.

As much as he loves the clarity and control that came from programs and math, as much excited and thrilled was he by boys and men he knew he couldn't control. Men who challenged him and acted wild and carefree.

Inevitable it ended in heartbreak and inevitable it had Danny sitting in front of a row of monitors or wandering around his workshop, thinking about deep learning and neuroimaging techniques and multi agent swarm systems and carbo-nanotube musculatur and the viabilty of installing a fleshlight...and woa have those thoughts gotten away from him.

Danny is 17 when he realises he has long since stopped building the perfect pet, or companion or friend and has been building the perfect _boyfriend_ and that for several years now.

He stormed in after the latest cock-up with his boyfriend, stared at the running lines of code and the hideously complicated visual representations of what he was working on, all still running on his machines and...

He saw the magnitude of what he was doing, saw the complicated, fractal structures of code blossoming in his mind and realised what he had attempted to do. _Who_ he was trying to create.

With shaking hands he had reached out and stroked on finger over Eleus old chassis that sat on a shelf next to his desk.

Danny goes to college, escaping the madness that is Beacon Hills, though still helping occasionally out and witnesses and contributes to the ongoing AI/Robot revolution that is occuring globally.

He is twenty-two when he slips on the VR suit, goggles and head set and says, in a voice that shakes only a little: "Run program eleu45.1.7.3"

The real world dims away, replaced by the sensation of the new, better one.

The new, improved model takes shape, based on a statistical comparison, analysis and merger of all of Dannys favourite porn stars. A bit large then him. Muscles. Bright eyes but dark hair. Dumber looking then he would have expected but with the same shit eating grin they all had been wearing. Miguel and Ethan and Jackson and Stiles.

It... _He_ smiled brightly at him, dangerously, mocking, challenging him. His eyes, fondness and mischief. "Hello, Master" 

A shiver ran down Dannys spine. 

He unlocked the safety limits on the VR suit. 

Danger and control.

It felt like coming home.


End file.
